tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie Jakes
⮜ Irene Ida Kristie Kat ⮞ Jessie Jakes is a 23-year-old teaching assistant at a local elementary school. She is a happy young woman who loves working with kids and swimming in her spare time. She is the tenth member of the ABC Mews. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About :Jessie is currently juggling a whole lot of things in her life. She’s still in school to become a certified, full-time teacher, coaches a swim class at her local gym, and works as a teaching assistant at a local elementary school. She is a dedicated, hardworking young woman who is always on the go, and that’s just how she prefers it. :Jessie grew up in a very big home with many brothers and sisters. Being one of the oldest, she adapted to a very busy and caretaking lifestyle from an early age. Even now, she helps her parents out and guides her siblings, some of whom are still in high school. :Jessie is happy and outgoing, never afraid to take chances and always willing to speak her mind. She had an extremely big heart, and will take care of other people even if she doesn’t have to. She'll persist even when people tell her she deserves a break, since she is not the kind of person who can sit around and do nothing, and must always bide her time with an activity or a project! When she does take the time to relax and focus on herself, she does so by going to her local beach to swim, since she finds it fun. :Jessie likes savory seafood dishes, sunny weather, piano blues music, and working with kids Becoming a Mew 'Jessie's Wish' :As Jessie got older, she noticed that many kids in her area were struggling with their learning, either due to life issues or because of difficulties absorbing information. Jessie wanted only to help these kids do their best and fought hard to help them. :When the shooting star passed by one night, Jessie had actually been out by the beach going for a late-night swim to clear her head and de-stress from a difficult week. In the middle of her swim, she suddenly stopped while under the water because she saw a brilliant light from up above its surface. She found the light beautiful, and strangely inviting. :Jessie was always a bit of a fairy tale nut since she grew up with all the old stories, so she made a wish on the star above her, asking that she find a way to help different kinds of kids achieve the best in their lives. Before she knew it, Jessie was suddenly surrounded by light herself, and from under the water, she was transformed into a Mew. She felt a little shocked by this at first, especially since she suddenly realized she could now breathe underwater. For a moment she doubted that she was even alive until she swam upward and took a deep breath, remembering where she was. 'Joining the ABC Mews' :After becoming accustomed to her Mew form, Jessie started using it to protect children. On land, she would protect them from other people, adults, or bullies who would want to harm them, and in the water, she started to regularly rescue children and other people who did not know how to swim or were having problems. She used her power often to act as a lifeguard and keep people safe. :Aisha, Beth, and Callie found out about Jessie’s deeds because people were celebrating her as a local hero. Curious, the trio came to visit Jessie’s city and immediately found her at the beach, in the middle of saving a child who had strayed too far from the shore while swimming. :The girls made themselves known and talked with Jessie about their team. She was surprised to know that there were other Mews out there, but she accepted the offer to join the ABC Mews. Before leaving, the main trio hung around with Jessie and the kids she looked over for a little in-class party, encouraging the children to do their best and sharing some of their experiences with them. They got to meet the class teacher and learn a little bit more about Jessie’s field of interest as well. 'Contribution' :Jessie continues to do what she had been before joining the team once she is one of its members. She continues to save people, keep the waters safe, and encourage the children she oversees to do the best they can. She occasionally keeps in contact with some of the girls and shares a lot about the progress her students make in their studies. For the most part, she acts a lot like a proud and eager mother, even showing interest in everyone else’s studies and keeping on them to stay focused. Mew Form ABC Weapon J.png ABC Mew Mark J.png Fried Egg Jellyfish.jpg Jello.jpg :Jessie is associated with the letter J''' and becomes '''Mew Jiggly. She has a mostly red color scheme, and has little to no shade variation on her outfit. Instead of the traditional fabric garters, Mew Jiggly wears light and flowing thin fabric garters. This fabric mimics the thin jellyfish parts (excluding the tentacles) that stick out of her backside, and many people actually confuse the thin parts as fabric. :Jessie has the DNA of a Jellyfish and can breathe underwater as a Mew. Her associated food is Jelly, and her instrument is a Jhanj (handheld cymbals connected by rope, also sometimes called manjira). :As a Mew, Jessie fights with the power of Jelly, which she uses to trap people or objects in. She can even use it to cushion things or protect them temporarily by encasing them in jelly or summoning it where someone may fall. Jessie’s weapon is the Jelly Jumprope, which she uses mostly on land to snag people, drag them out of harm’s way, or hit them. She does not need her jump rope to summon jelly, but does need it to attack with Ribbon Jelly Jump, in which she hops up and down once and slams down her weapon to create a shockwave that knocks people back. :Jessie’s Mew Mark is jellyfish tentacles on her sides. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Jessie’s username is JJakes and she types in the same red color as her Mewfit. Jessie tends to type formally, not using a lot of emojis or acronyms. She tends to also use pet names when addressing people, such as “honey” or “sweetie”. Relationships 'Main Trio' *'Aisha Avida': Jessie respects Aisha as a leader, and she sees a lot of herself in Aisha. She enjoys talking with her about her school and home life and will often check up on her to see how she is doing. *'Beth Blake': Jessie is proud of Beth for pursuing her passions, and she likes some of the art that she does. She does not quite understand the gloomy aesthetic that Beth has, but realizes that it’s just a part of Beth and is happy that she can express herself freely. *'Callie Carrion': Jessie finds Callie charming and likes her enthusiasm for most things. She herself is someone who needs that energy in her life, and Callie is someone who she can chat with easily because Jessie is equally as passionate about things as Callie is. Sometimes Jessie does not always understand what Callie is talking about when she starts going on about the latest trends, but she likes to talk to her nonetheless. 'Other' (To be edited) Trivia * “Jump rope” is not usually one whole word, but since it is being used as a name, it has been combined. *Jessie is based off of an elementary school teacher I used to have! Category:Mew Mews Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Jellyfish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Toy Category:Weapon Users: Food Category:Annika's Pages Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities